Luna in the Sky with Diamonds
by Cannedtuna
Summary: What happens when Luna tries to cheer up Ollivander in the Malfoy's cellar?


Darkness. That was all Ollivander saw. All he ever saw, spending these past months cramped up inside the dirty, cold and wet Malfoy Manor's cellar, with only a water jug and a few pieces of dry bread here and there. But why him? Why an old peaceful man, who ever only wanted to help people by his passion- creating wands and selling wands to witches and wizards all around. Evil had answered that question. The past events of the wizarding world, including the evil You-Know-Who, had brought him to this horrible place he was living in. Darkness... Until one day he saw the light.

First he heard voices.

"Get in there you mangy girl with a head full of air... Serves your father right!" A deep voice gruffed, one he recognized to be Fenrir Greyback's.

"Yeah, this one don't put up a fight at all!" Another voice said.

"Well, you must be very mistaken, a nargle will come for me soon... I've called them with my horn." Said a dreamy and soft voice, that sounded the most pleasant of the group, or as so Ollivander thought.

The door then opened, and someone was shoved on the floor. The door slammed back, with a wave of Greyback's wand. Ollivander stared at the girl on the floor. She was very pale, with dirty blonde hair and peculiarly light eyebrows and big eyes. She wore the oddest clothes; a bright green jumper with a star on it, shorts that appeared to be made out of patches, and different colored socks- with no shoes. She wore strange jewlery, a necklace made of butterbeer corks and earrings that appeared to be radishes. She gave a light groan and pulled herself to a sitting position, then spoke.

"Hello there, you're Ollivander the wandmaker aren't you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Ollivander answered.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm quite pleased to meet you." She said, holding her hand out to shake. With a weak umph, Ollivander managed to shake her hand.

"How long have you been here?" She asked in the same dreamy voice.

"A long time... Long enough to be in an awful place like this." Ollivander muttered. Then, Luna's eyes lit up like she had some strange idea.

"You're sad aren't you? Do you want to know what I do when I'm sad?" She asked. Ollivander nodded unenthusastically.

"I sing." She answered. _Oh boy,_ Ollivander thought.

"Maybe singing now will cheer you up." She suggested, the continued, "Do you know any Weird Sisters?"

"No." Said Ollivander, which was true, he hadn't stayed up to date with music.

"There is one song I know... I like it very much, it's an old muggle song. Do you mind if I sing it for you?" She asked.

"Of course." Said, Ollivander curtly, he didn't need to make her angry, he didn't need any more enemies.

Then she began to sing.

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes."_

What strange lyrics to a song, thought Ollivander. Luna continued.

_"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone."_

Strangely enough, Ollivander found the song rather catchy.

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah..."_

Who is Lucy? He thought.

_"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high."_

Ollivander began to sway his head to the beat.

_"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone."_

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah..."__  
_Ollivander began to catch on, and soon was singing himself.  
_"Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes."_

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah..."_

After the song, Ollivander did feel quite a bit better then before, actually happy for once.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Luna." He said. But Luna wasn't listening. She was still humming the song, in her own dreamland.

She was in the sky with diamonds.

**Lol, I knew this was stupid I just did it for a laugh!**


End file.
